grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Burkhardt
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Male |type = Grimm |relationships = Reed Burkhardt, father Kelly Burkhardt, mother Marie Kessler, aunt Juliette Silverton, ex-girlfriend Hank Griffin, friend Monroe, friend Rosalee Calvert, friend George, uncle Hilda, great-great-grandmother |status = Living |job = Detective |wesenimage = |season1 = X |season2 = X |recurring = X }} Nicholas "Nick" Burkhardt is a Grimm originally from Rhinebeck, New York, where his parents were thought to have died in an automobile collision in 1994 when Nick was twelve years old. The collision was engineered by Soledad Marquesa, Hans Roth, Ian Flynn and Akira Kimura to acquire the Coins of Zakynthos. His mother, Kelly Burkhardt was later discovered to have survived the attempt on her life. Background Nick is a homicide detective in Portland, Oregon. He lives with his girlfriend Juliette Silverton, for whom he purchased an engagement ring. The ring was not seen from the day Nick bought it , until Juliette found it while putting away some socks in Nick's chest of drawers . Nick proposed to Juliette, but she turned him down because she knew that he was keeping something from her but not the details (Nick being an Grimm for i.e.). . Nick was raised by his Aunt Marie after the apparent death of his parents. Unknown to Nick, until a visit by Aunt Marie in 2011, he is the descendant of a long line of human warriors, who protect mankind from rogue Wesen, creatures that are not completely human, but that can appear human. While many Wesen live in peace with the humans around them, some let their wild natures get the better of them, and become violent, and it is up to a Grimm to stop this. The best known of Nick's ancestors are the Brothers Grimm, who wrote a book of fairy tales to help warn humans, especially children of the potential dangers of the world. Episodes Season 1 On the day he means to propose to his girlfriend Juliette Silverton, Nick's family inheritance, (the ability to see the true forms of Wesen when they slip up or get excited, and the ability to fight the Wesen), manifests. He first witnesses a young lady turn into a Hexenbiest and then a perpetrator at the precinct take on a monstrous visage. He is then called to the scene of a murder with his partner and friend Hank Griffin. The murder looks a lot like the supposed bobcat attack nearby, except that there were shoeprints leaving the scene. He then goes home for the evening. He returns to his house to find his dying aunt Marie Kessler visiting. Marie asks if Nick has been seeing unusual things, to which he admits that he has. She tells him that he is one of the last surviving members of the Grimm-family and that the creatures about which the Brothers Grimm wrote are real. Aunt Marie also tells Nick that he can not marry Juliette, as it is too dangerous. Shortly after this, Marie is attacked by Hulda of the Reapers. Marie fights back, and Nick eventually kills Hulda with his service weapon. Before losing consciousness, she gives Nick an odd-looking key, telling him to never lose it and guard it with his life. She says “they’ll” be looking for it. While in the hospital, Aunt Marie tells Nick that their family has an ability to see what no one else can. She says that there are creatures disguised as humans, and that when they lose control they can't remain hidden behind their disguise, and that Marie and Nick see them for what they truly are. She then tells him about her trailer, which holds centuries of collected information about various creatures throughout the world and their traits and weaknesses, along with weapons, and herbs that can help Nick do his job as a Grimm. Back at the precinct, he deciphers the wording on Hulda's Scythe, which turns out to be "Reapers of the Grimms". He has an odd dream later that night and goes to check the trailer, where inside he finds Marie's Book showing him some of the things he has been seeing, along with some others he has not encountered, yet. The next morning he finds out that Marie has slipped into a coma. Back at the precinct, Nick and Hank are called about a missing girl. The last time she was seen, she was reported to have been wearing purple leggings and a red sweatshirt. Nick then realizes that the young woman that was found torn to pieces also wore a red sweatshirt. Nick and Hank then decide to follow the route that the girl would have taken to get to her grandfather's house. When they get to a park, Hank comments that when he was little, he didn't always follow the route his mother told him to, but rather took a shortcut. They decide to cut through the park like Hank says the girl might have chosen and find a trail through the woods that the little girl may possibly have used as a shortcut. Hank finds the little girl's backpack to the side of the path, and they find the same bootprint that was found at the young woman's murder scene from the other day. They follow the boot prints down the trail to a street where Nick sees a man at his mailbox, whose face changes as the looks at a couple of children passing by. Nick runs down and tackles the man/creature to the ground. At the precinct, Hank tells Nick that the man (named Monroe) was clean and that they couldn't keep him there. Nick however is not so convinced and stays in his trailer well into the night searching for answers. He find a page that shows the creature he had seen Monroe morph into, and decides to pay him another visit. After seeing Monroe mark his territory, he continues to try to spy on him. However a wolf-like creature jumps through the window next to him and tackles him to the ground. The creature tells Nick that he should not have come back, then changes back into human form as Monroe. Laughing, he tells Nick they should go grab a beer. Inside, Monroe says that he is surprised to actually meet a Grimm, and says that since he was little, he had been told stories of Grimms that would scare him. Monroe then surprised Nick by knowing about the book he has. Monroe then tells him that he knows that the Grimms have been observing his kind for hundreds of years. He then says that he is a reformed Blutbad and does no longer kill. Nick asks Monroe if he will help him find the little girl, and Monroe reluctantly agrees. As they follow the little girl's trail, Monroe picks up the scent of a Blutbad and the two follow that to a small cabin in the woods. Monroe then tells Nick how to take out a Blutbad, and leaves him some wolfsbane to hide his scent. He then has to leave Nick alone, as the proximity of another Blutbad and the rays of the full moon were starting to affect him. Nick then calls for back-up, and Hank soon arrives. He has Hank use the wolfsbane, and then the two approach the house. The owner lets them inside and the two detectives question him. However they find nothing to connect him to Robin. Right after they leave the house, Hank realizes that the man had been singing the tune the murdered girl's mp3 player had still been playing when they found it at the scene. The two turn around and storm the house, where the man is waiting and attacks them in Blutbad-form. He then tries to run, and the two shoot him. He dies before he can tell him where the girl is however. While continuing to search the house in desperation, Nick notices that water on the floor from a vase that fell during the fighting had run down between the floor boards and disappeared. Nick pulls up the rug and finds the handle to a hidden door, leading to the basement where the little girl was being kept. Nick then returns to the hospital to see his comatose aunt. While there, he sees a woman in a lab coat coming to give her an injection. He recognizes her as the hag he had seen before and stops her from injecting his aunt. In the struggle, she injects him with the contents of the syringe and the last thing he sees before blacking out is her changing into a Hexenbiest. Nick is being checked out at the hospital for the injection he had received from the young woman. The doctor concludes that Nick had been injected with the neurotoxin PhTx3. He then explains to Nick that if more venom had been injected it could have paralyzed the lungs. Nick meets up with Hank in the hallway and reassures him that he is fine. He then goes to check on his aunt, but the doctor says that she is not stable. Back at the station, Nick, Hank and Renard review the security tapes from the hospital. Sadly, they are unable to get a clear view of the attacker. Nick and Hank are then called to look into a complaint that a woman's boyfriend was attacked. Nick and Hank go with the woman to the place where her boyfriend was supposedly attacked. On arrival, they find Wu and several other officers at the scene. They are then told that the owners of the house, Frank and Diane Rabe had called to complain about a break-in. The two detectives examine the premises and learn that at least two people had entered. Nick and Hank then surmise that the boyfriend is probably at home, sleeping off the alcohol. Back at the station, Gilda admits to having been in the house but claims to know nothing about Rocky's whereabouts. Marie then calls Nick and says she must speak to him immediately. At the hospital, Marie explains that there must be more Reapers in the area and that they are part of a secret organization dedicated to killing Grimms. Nick's aunt reveals that there are other Grimms but that she does not have contact with them. Marie then cautions him not to let anyone find the trailer. As Nick and Hank return to the Rabe Home, they almost collide with three young men on motorcycles that they learn are Barry Rabe, T. B. Colbert and Jason Colbert. The detectives tell them that they have identified the couple who broke into the house. When questioned about having been home, Nick sees Barry briefly morph into a bear-like form. Frank Rabe then tells Nick and Hank they can contact him at his law firm if they want to talk more. Later that night, Nick dreams that he is in the trailer. His aunt Marie then comes in, pulls a knife from a nearby cabinet, and stabs him in the hand with it. Awakened by the dream, he goes out to the trailer and opens the cabinet. Inside is a bear claw similar to one he had seen at the Rabe-residence. Nick then goes to see Monroe, who says that the Wesen he saw was a Jägerbar. He also tells Nick that the claw was used in an ancient ritual called a Roh-hatz to disembowel victims. He then goes to his aunt, who tells him that the Roh-hatz will only occur at sundown. Back at the station, Nick finds out that Barry had lied about not being at his house. He is then told that Gilda made bail and went to Rocky's to get a gun, saying "I will get Rocky back". Renard tells Nick that he had to pull police protection from Marie, so Nick calls Monroe and asks him to watch Marie for him. Nick arrives back at the Rabe-house and questions them as Grimm to Wesen about what happened. Frank seems surprised that his wife was having Barry participate in a Roh-hatz and agrees to help Nick. Nick and Frank arrive at the cave where Gilda and Rocky had been hidden, but find them and the young Jägerbars already gone. Nick and Frank arrive and interrupt the chase, helping to get Gilda and Rocky out of there. A fully morphed Diane Rabe then arrives from the opposite direction and accidentally falls into a spiked pit. Diane Rabe is taken away in an ambulance while Barry Rabe, the Colberts, Gilda and Rocky are arrested with the assistance of Sergeant Wu. Nick then gets a call from Monroe saying he had taken out two men who had went after Marie, but that he is not sure if he got them all. When Nick arrives at the hospital, he sees Marie kill a fake priest and then she dies in his arms. He later looks over her grave with Juliette at his side. Nick is called to the scene of a murder on a streetcar. The victim had been in the streetcar when a flash mob had started up and by the time it stopped she had been found dead. When Nick examines the victim's (Serena Dunbrook) corpse, he finds a puncture wound like she had been injected with something. The Medical Examiner states that the victim had died from anaphylactic shock. At the station, Nick, Hank and Wu review the security footage from the streetcar. Captain Renard tells the detectives he wants the situation resolved because of the impact on public opinion. Nick then asks Wu to publish a request for people present when the flash mob was occurring to come forward. The two detectives then go to the law firm where Selena had worked, and talk with Harrison Berman and Camilla Gotleib. Berman disclaims any knowledge of what might have made Serena a target, but grants full access to records to assist in the investigation. They then go meet with professor Elliot Spinella, who tells them that the toxin that killed Serena was natural, but did not match any know source. Nick and Hank return to the station where Wu tells them that twenty-two members of the flash mob have come to the station and that Captain Renard is showing interest in the case. Nick and Hank then interview a number of participants of the flash mob. All, oddly. explain their participation using exactly the same words. Nick's interrogation of Doug Shellow becomes contentious and Doug morphs into a bee-like creature. Hank provides an update about the case; while he is speaking, Doug morphs again and John Coleman, another member of the mob, morphs. Nick and Hank follow Doug Shellow to an abandoned paper mill. They see him meet with John Coleman and a woman they do not recognize. Then, without warning, the two are surrounded by a swarm of bees. Nick and Hank seek shelter in an old office. They are attempting to fill all the openings when the bees disperse as suddenly as they swarmed. Hank suffers multiple stings from the ordeal. Nick drives to Forest Hills Storage, where he keeps Marie's Trailer. He researches bees, which he learns are called Mellifers. Their mortal enemies are Hexenbiests, which he learns have a birthmark under their tongues for identification. Nick then calls Monroe, who meets him at the paper mill. Monroe explains to Nick that mellifers are the news-relays of the Wesen population. Monroe follows a scent to an office in the mill where Nick finds an envelope addressed to Melissa Wincroft. They go to her mansion through an open door and find large hives upstairs. The next morning, Hank arrives and Nick tells him what he had found out. Serena had been an attorney for a company that acquired the paper mill in a hostile takeover. Melissa Wincroft had been the owner of the mill, while Doug Shellow and John Coleman had been two of her employees. While the detectives are talking, a uniformed officer tells them that Sergeant Wu had called to say that there had been another flash mob murder. Nick and Hank respond to the scene and learn that the second victim is Camilla Gotleib. Nick then realizes that a third attorney, Adalind Schade, had been working on the paper mill case. He has her taken into protective custody. When Nick arrives at the police station, he discovers that Adalind is the Hexenbiest he saw right after he bought Juliette's ring and the one who had tried to kill Marie. Nick goes to the Medical Examiner Office and asks Dr. Harper to show him the two murdered women's tongues, and they both have the Hexenbiest birthmark like he suspected. Nick and Hank are assigned to protect Adalind, but while they are taking a break, Renard tells Adalind he will protect her. Nick and Hank decide to force Doug Shellow's hand. Nick resumes the interview with Doug, when Hank abruptly calls him out of the room. Nick complies, leaving Doug's smart phone behind. Doug then uses the phone to alert Melissa of what is happening. Wu and a policewoman go to Adalind's apartment as bait for Melissa, while Nick and Hank go to a hotel with Adalind. However, Melissa Wincroft sends the bees from her hive in search of the hexenbiest and they find the real Adalind. While the detectives are fighting off the swarms of bees, Adalind slips away. After getting rid of the bees, Nick chases Adalind into an equipment room in the basement of the building; there he finds Melissa, who says she has to kill Adalind and that she is on Nick's side, waiting. Thousands of bees are flying around the room. When Melissa tries to kill Adalind with a Mellifer Stinger, Nick shoots Melissa. Melissa warns that, "He's coming for you," and dies; all the bees then fall to the floor, apparently also dead. That night, Nick feels conflicted on if he made the right call, even though Juliette tries to assure him that he did. She then says she is cold, so he gets up to close the window. A bee then stings his hand. Nick and Hank arrive on the scene where a young woman has been hit with a car and killed. After the CSI is done examining the body, the detectives observe that the barefooted woman has no injuries to her feet but does have glass in cuts on her arm. Back at the precinct, the two detectives confer with the medical examiner, Doctor Harper, who tells them that the victim did not die from being hit with the car, but rather by asphyxiation. Using her fingerprints, Hank identifies the young woman as Faith Collins. Nick and Hank go and interview Faith's husband, Roy Collins, who has a record of spouse abuse. Roy admits to having argued with Faith, but denies any wrongdoing. He says she left their home that night but that he waited for her to return as she had always returned in the past. Back at the precinct, Nick and Hank check Faith's page on a social networking site and find a picture taken in the garden of the Bramble Haus, a bed and breakfast. They go there and talk to the owner/operator, Billy Capra, just as a young man and woman are checking out. Capra says he showed a room to Faith but that she did not stay. He offers to show them his garden and they accept, once in the garden, Hank inadvertently steps on a kills a toad. Capra gets upset saying that the toad is an endangered species and picks up the remains. Nick then sees Capra morph into a goat-like form he does not recognize. Nick and Hank decide that they have to look into Billy Capra's background; as they enter the squad room, they pass the reaper. Nick goes to Marie's Trailer and looks for the goat-like creature, which he finds out is called a Ziegevolk. He then goes to ask Monroe some questions. Monroe tells him that Ziegvolk exert a special pheromone that makes woman fall in love with them. The ones that eat toads are breeders, there pheromones are more powerful and can even make men like them. This latter causes Nick to wonder why people are attracted to each-other. Back at the precinct, Nick tells Hank that the glass pieces in Faith's arms were from regular window glass and that she must have broken a window right before she died. They then discover that three women from out of town have disappeared in Portland since Capra arrived and bought the Bramble Haus. They also find that a similar situation has occurred in three other cities in the U.S. Nick and Hank decide to stake-out Capra's bed-and-breakfast, and Hank installs a tracking device on Capra's car. Sadly, Capra decides to walk when he leaves his inn and Nick is forced to follow him while Hank checks out the Inn. As Nick follows Capra, he sees him eat a frog, and then go into a bar. Nick then calls Monroe and asks if he will spy on Capra in the bar, to which Monroe agrees. Monroe calls him a little while later saying that Capra was leaving the bar, and that he had been talking to a young woman. Nick is arrives back at the Inn slightly before Capra and is worried that Hank hadn't answered. He goes downstairs and seeing Hank collapsed he turns off the gas, and tries to help his friend. Billy then shuts and locks the door leaving them inside and turns back on the gas. Nick and Hank manage to get out but have lost Billy. Hank then remembers about the GPS that they had planted on Billy's car. Luckily, it works and they track him to a park. Once there, they spot Billy and Lisa and call for Billy to halt, that he was under arrest. Billy Woges into a Zeigevolk and runs for it, until he is hit by a car. He survives and is taken to prison. Nick gets called to the Von Hamelin Music Institute where the dead body of Paul Lawson has been found eaten away in his (Lawson's) car. When the detective gives the order to open the car, a swarm of rats spill out. After a further search of the perimeter, several rat cages are found labelled "Geiger Pest Control". Later, while interrogating the members of the quartet, Nick and Hank learn that there was a student called Roddy Geiger that was suspended a few days earlier. Sarah Jennings, however, says that Roddy wouldn't do something like that. When the detectives arrive at the Geiger residence, they hear music which leads them to Roddy, who is playing in a shed with rats pressing up against the walls of their cages to listen. His father, Ephram Geiger, accuses them of coming to arrest and hurt them, woging into a rat-like creature just before he tries to strike Hank for grabbing Roddy . Roddy sees that Nick is a Grimm and instantly distrusts him. He runs, but is cornered by Nick. He accuses Nick of wanting to kill him before attacking (which is stopped by Nick punching him in the face). Both Geigers are then arrested. Back at the precinct, Ephram Geiger says that he was in the mountains during the time of attack while also saying the cages were stolen and that the students at the school never let his son forget their lack of wealth and that they frequently got in quarrels. During Roddy's interrogation, Nick and Hank find out that he was suspended for attacking Carter and Trey. He claims, however, that It was self-defense. He also admits that he was at the rave the night before and says that one person can alibi him. That person reveals that Roddy is DJ Retchid Kat and Roddy goes free though his dad has to stay. Doctor Harper calls the two detectives and tells them that Dr. Lawson did not die of the rats; he died of a heart attack. Harper also shows green and red nylon fibers that she found in a rat's stomach which could have come from the car. Nick goes to Monroe who tells him about the rat-like creature, which is called a Reinigen. He says that they are at the bottom of the food chain and Nick shows that he already knows a bit about them by saying that they're only violent when pushed to the limit. Nick then asks Monroe to talk to Roddy and convinces him to by describing Roddy's musical talent. Nick and Hank tell Renard about the results they found with the fibers. It is discovered that Carter Brimley (a member of the quartet) drives a car of the description they're looking for and Renard grants them a search warrant. After a search of Carter's SUV (while being badgered by an indignant father), Nick and Hank find a school banner that matches the fibers as well as a rat dropping in the vehicle. They then go to Sarah's house and find a text on her phone that says that Retchid Kat would be at a warehouse on Front Street. Nick and hank arrive at the warehouse to find one vehicle on the lot. They assume it is the kids and hurry downstairs. When the police arrive, the boys run away and Sarah is alone and being attacked by rays, so Roddy stops the music just before Hank shoots his gun upwards so that the rats will disperse. Nick then rushes to Sarah and gets the remaining rats off her. Shortly after, the boys admit to the police that they did it, but they only meant to scare Dr. Lawson and make it seem Roddy did it. Sarah bluntly says that Roddy was better than all of them and asks them to tell Roddy she's sorry. Later, while trying to write the report, they decide to let Roddy off the hook seeing as it was doubtful anyone would believe them and no one forced the four to go down there. Afterwards, Nick arrives home from work to find the refrigerator repairman in the middle of working. When the man stands up however, he morphs out of frustration into a beaver-like creature. He realizes Nick is a Grimm and becomes scared, quickly hurrying out of the house. In Last Grimm Standing Juliette finds the engagement ring, puts it on her finger, and prepares an elaborate third year anniversary dinner for Nick. Except Nick is held up in trying to save Monroe's life from the gladiator Löwen. He arrives just in time to save Monroe's life. He volunteers to fight for Monroe so he would not die. When Nick is delayed, Juliette gets extremely upset and takes the ring off her finger and puts it back in the box. Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin arrive at the scene accompanied by Sgt. Wu. They go into the vault to see it robbed of all items and Sam Bertram's dead body. His face is covered with hundreds of shards of glass and metal. Unfortunately, the security camera was ripped out by the robbers. The robbery looks professional, the thieves knew what they were doing. Nick and Hank arrive at the scene of where the BMW is parked. Officer Brenner is waiting for them in his police cruiser; Nick and Hank will go inside while Brenner watches the perimeter. Hank goes in first and forces Farley Kolt to the floor. Brenner sees Soledad run out of the house and pursues them; unfortunately, he jumps a fence and disappears. Hank is upset with Brenner for letting the suspect get away, Brenner goes to his car to call for a coroner when a hand grabs him and later kills him. When Nick arrests Kolt, he sees him transform into a Steinadler. Back at the Precinct, Nick and Hank report their findings to Captain Renard. Hank keeps talking about the guy he took down (Farley Kolt) and also mentions the coins. The Captain wants to see these coins and Hank reluctantly gives them to him. Hank wants to interrogate Kolt, but since he was rough with him earlier, the captain tells Nick to conduct the interview. Renard examines them and feels their power, he then makes a phone call to his friend in France to tell him he has found the Coins of Zakynthos. Nick suggests Hank goes home since he is angry and has had a long day. Nick then goes to interview Farley Kolt. During the interview, Farley Kolt tells Nick this is not about him being a cop, it is about being a Grimm. Kolt says the robbers robbed the store to find the Coins of Zakynthos. He tells Nick the long story about the coins; whoever possesses them has a strong influence on others. He says the coins have been safely kept until 18 years ago, when the Grimm protecting them (Nick's Parents) was killed in a car accident. The accident was in Rhinebeck, New York, the same place where Nick grew up. Nick calls Monroe to come into the Trailer to translate some German entries. They discover Schakale, who are ruthless killers and like to eat babies, and Steinadler which are eagle-like creatures who are usually involved in the military. With Soledad Marquesa still at large, Nick and Hank go to his last known location: a hotel room. No one is there, but they do find some clothes and a suitcase. The suitcase contains a film reel with film in it and two letters concerning the coins. One letter is in German from 1943 and the other is in English from 1945. The one in English from the Office of Strategic Services is about the coins. It says that the coins are made of gold, arsenic, and mercury. They are not to be handled, they were transferred in a lead box to an allied headquarters' vault. Ten coins were thought to exist, they only found three. Hank is convinced that the coins made him act strange; he also suspects that the Captain has them in his possession. Hank decides to search for the coins himself in Renard's office. When he is searching, Nick bursts in with Farley Kolt, who was just cleared in the murder investigation. Kolt knows Soledad must be here, and he's hunting down Renard for the coins. Soledad gets into the parking garage and causes a blackout by destroying the breaker. Just as Hank, Nick and Kolt arrive, Soledad takes hold of Renard. A gun fight ensues; Nick helps Renard, but the coins and Kolt are gone. Hank manages to shoot Soledad, he lays on the floor near death. Nick asks Soledad if he killed his parents, Soledad dies before he can answer. Later, Nick finds Farley Kolt in his hotel room. He tells Farley to put the coins on the bed and leave. Just as he is about to lunge for Nick, Nick hits him hard with his gun; Farley drops the coins. Nick quickly retrieves them and tells him to forget about the coins forever. Nick goes back to the trailer where he examines the coins. Just as the coins' magic spell starts to be felt, Nick quickly puts them back in their box. He then stuffs the box behind another bigger box in the weapons cabinet. Nick loads the film he got from Kolt onto the old Kineclair projector. As he hand cranks the film, it turns out to be old video from the 1940s showing Adolf Hitler giving a speech. The Coins of Zakynthos are visible on Hitler's coat collar. Hitler then morphs into a Schakal. Season 2 Hank and Nick began a search for seventeen year-old Carly Kampfer, daughter of Hank's friend Jarold Kampfer. When Hank saw Carly morph, he wanted to kill her. Nick explained what was happening. Hank followed Nick's lead and assisted in the arrest of Hayden Walker and his pack of Coyotls. Hank later told Nick that this had been the best day of this life. Personality and Abilities In most episodes Nick seems to possess a keen sense to profile people quickly (even before the family's misfortune was passed to him), though it doesn't prove to be correct in the case of Monroe (this was however mostly due to him being distracted by his new Grimm abilities, which allowed him to see Monroe's Wesen face). Aside from his ability of prospection, he has a good amount of self-confidence that never crosses over into arrogance. This, along with his ability to stay calm and rational in difficult situations gives him an edge in coping with his new found powers. Nick has a keen sense of fair play and a good moral compass. Despite the many atrocities he sees every day as a policeman, it never blinds him to the inherent goodness inside all creatures. And because of this, he has taken it upon himself to not only fulfill his role as Grimm in protecting humanity from dangerous Wesen, but also to protect Wesen from those of their kind who are out to harm them, along with humans who may come after them for similar reasons. He is a loving and devoted boyfriend, and a loyal friend. He can however be ruthless when the situation demands it, and is not above using Wesen's fear of Grimms to his advantage, but only when the situation requires him to. Nick has seemingly gotten more ruthless, and is less worried about killing opponents, but only if they are a serious threat to him or others. Nick does not seem to know any foreign languages. He's been exposed to German, Japanese, Latin, and Spanish, and has been unable to read these languages without help. Over the course of season one, Nick's confidence grew greatly. With each encounter with a new Wesen, his actions became bolder and more assertive, thus revealing his capabilities as a Grimm, though his abilities are triggered, like Wesen, under intense emotions. Amidst the chaotic events he has maintained balance as a detective and a Grimm. Nick utilizes his role as a detective in numerous ways. He's come to rely on basic training in marksmanship and hand-to-hand combat, in which he displays proficiency. Nick seems to wield some authority in the Portland P.D., as he has been seen giving orders in multiple episodes. As a result of his job it's easier for "law abiding" Wesen to trust him. Allowing him to work both sides. Ultimately he can centralize his investigative efforts, as a Grimm, with a team of vigilantes, to come up with strategies to combat crime in the Wesen underworld. Grimm Abilities Nick possesses all the powers of a Grimm, which he regularly uses to combat evil and dangerous Wesen. His Grimm powers make him stronger and more powerful than any human, and many Wesen. Superhuman Perception: Nick's powers as a Grimm give him the ability to see creatures in their true form when they get excited, annoyed or careless. Superhuman Strength: Nick's strength is significantly enhanced, making him much stronger than any man; this allows him to match the fighting prowess of many Wesen, the only exception so far being a Siegbarste. His strength has made him noticeably stronger than several more powerful Wesen, such as Jägerbar. Nick's skills are highly impressive, since he's been able to fend off Blutbaden, and hold on much longer than the average man when fighting a Siegbarste. He could defeat a Skalenzahne, something Monroe was unable to do. During a fight with a Mauvais Dentes, he held his own long enough for his mother to arrive and help him finish him off, while Mauvais Dentes usually have no trouble overpowering and killing their targets. Superhuman Reflexes: Nick's reflexes are enhanced to great levels, allowing him to take on Wesen as fast as Schakale and Steinadler, although he is still at a disadvantage when facing a Königschlange. Superhuman Durability: Nick's durability is notable; several times he has taken blows from incredibly strong Wesen, and recovered in seconds. For instance, in a fight with a Schakal, the creature smashed a toaster against his head, yet he recovered in seconds. He even took a beating from a Siegbarste, and escaped with only a few bruised ribs. Superhuman Agility: Nick's agility is enhanced allowing him to move with great speed and flexibility, in a fight with Reapers he acrobatically flipped over to dodge two scythes. Superhuman Stamina: Nick's stamina is incredible; several times he's emerged out of heavy fights, and still seemed only mildly dazed. Superhuman Speed: Nick is shown to be incredibly fast on several occasions when chasing others. He nearly always catches them, and (if in a group) he's often way ahead of the others in the chase (including some Wesen). Superhuman Endurance: Nick's endurance is shown to be very high; he has incredible pain resilience, as demonstrate in fights with very powerful Wesen such as Mauvais Dentes. He can also hold his breath for a reasonably long time as he did when he was fighting La Llorona under the river. Superhuman Will: As a Grimm, Nick possesses incredible will power, making him (like other Grimms) immune to powers of the Coins of Zakynthos, which are so strong, no man or Wesen can resist them. Artistic Talent: He is also shown on a few occasions to be quite a good artist; this ability also helps him in hunting the Wesen, when trying to identify them. Nick is revealed to have inherited his abilities from his mother, who in turn inherited them from her Ancestors. Combat Skills: Although he also possesses police training, as a Grimm, Nick possesses a natural aptitude for fighting, particularly with Wesen. This also means he's naturally skilled with medieval weapons, he mastered both a Flail and a Lance after only holding them for a few seconds, and was able to master his Grimm weapons after merely a few tries. Nick is also a capable marksman, and rarely misses his target. Blood of a Grimm: As a Grimm, Nick can use his blood as an offensive weapon, as the blood of a Grimm, kills the Wesen part of Hexenbiests (and possibly other Wesen) thus turning them human, and robbing them of all their powers. Relationships Monroe - After an encounter with reformed Wieder Blutbad Monroe, he gained an unofficial partner. At first Monroe was unwilling to help, due to tensions between the two's ancestors, but he soon came to except their relationship, and the two formed a strong friendship, both saving the others life at least once. As it defies the status quo, the Reapers and the Royals are very displeased by the idea of one of the creatures helping a Grimm. Although Monroe has been threatened, beaten, and had an assassin sent after him to keep him from helping Nick, he remains a true and loyal friend, helping out with information and back up. Monroe was for a long while the only person in whom Nick could confide about his Grimm activity, and Monroe is aware of Aunt Marie's trailer. However, Monroe and Nick make sure that it's not obvious that the two of them are working together, especially to other Wesen. Hank Griffin - Nick has a good relationship with his partner Hank Griffin, having been friends with him long before Nick discovered his heritage. Hank was often at a loss to understand how Nick is able to "see" what he does in people. Nick even considered telling Hank his secret, but for fears of it driving him insane he didn't. Following Hank's discovery of the Wesen world and Nick being a Grimm, their relationship greatly improved, and Hank manages to aid Nick in his off the record activities as a Grimm. He is one of only two people (the other being Monroe) that Nick trusts with the knowledge of the trailer. Captain Renard - He has a good and mutually respectful relationship with his superior, Captain Sean Renard. The two seem to get on fine, and Nick trusts Renard's judgement and leadership. He is not aware that Renard actually protects Nick to the best of his abilities, or of Renard's true identity or heritage. However, recently he has discovered that Juliette was seeing Renard, and presumably will fight him in , although it is not yet known if Nick will discover that it was the potion that Renard had used to save Juliette that is causing their mutual infatuation. Juliette Silverton - Despite Aunt Marie's warning, Nick has stayed with Juliette. They have a close, and loving relationship, but Juliette is getting very suspicious about the various goings on since Marie's visit. Notably, after their refrigerator was worked on by an Eisbiber. Bud, the repairman, told several drinking buddies that he saw a Grimm, and the curious beaver-like creatures have been pestering Nick and Juliette by spying on them, and even having their house egged by two Eisbiber children. After Juliette loses her memory of Nick due to Adelind's curse, there is a great strain on their relationship, and despite Nick's best efforts, she hasn't been able to fall back in love with him. Bud Wurstner - They first met when Bud was fixing Nick's refrigerator, and in a moment of stress, Bud woged upon realizing Nick was a Grimm. He ran off terrified. Bud later caused Nick several problems by telling his drinking buddies about Nick. This led to other Eisbibers trying to see him. Nick went to confront the Eisbibers and found Bud there. Initially terrified, he was calmed slightly when he learned Nick didn't plan to kill him, and quickly agreed to have everyone stop. Afterwards, Bud generally acted subservient to Nick, to make certain he didn't have any cause to harm him. It was only when Nick got involved in the Eisbiber/Hässilech feud, that Bud realized what a good person Nick was, and the two formed a friendship. Their friendship got stronger after Nick saved Bud before Ryan Smulson could kill him. Rosalee Calvert- Upon first meeting, Rosalee was originally wary due to Nick being a Grimm, but the two quickly warmed up to one another. Nick trusts Rosalee and considers her a friend, he often asks for her aid on matters that involve alchemical matters. Kelly Burkhardt - Nick loved his mother, but upon discovering she was still alive, and the fact that she never told him, he was deeply hurt. However the two soon managed to patch up there relationship, and Nick accepted that she had to leave him, and hoped to see her again soon. Adalind Schade - Nick and Adalind deeply dislike each other. Their rivalry originally started when Adalind tried to kill Aunt Marie. Afterwards, Nick was forced into guarding Adalind when her life was threatened by a Mellifer. Not understanding the world at the time, Nick chose to save her. However following Adalind placing Hank under a spell, Nick's opinion of her dropped considerably, and he grew to hate her. Their tensions finally met a breaking point, and the two fought. In the fight, Nick tricked Adalind into swallowing some of his blood, thus turning her human and robbing her of her powers. Adalind in retaliation cursed Juliette, causing her to enter a coma. Memorable Quotes * (To various Wesen) "I know what you are." * (To Monroe) "Monroe, think about this for one second, what could we possibly talk about? * (To Adalind) "Adalind! I think it's time we settled our differences...violently. " * (To Monroe, when entering the lair of a Dämonfeuer) "Ah, that's just what I need, an entrance to Hell." * (After finding out that a suspect bought a lot of building supplies) Nick: "What's he building?" Hank: Not a better life * (To Hank) "A Grimm! It's sort of a family problem!" * (To Adalind) "I guess you don't need to be an Hexenbiest to be a witch." Images 117promo-Nick.png 201promo6.jpg Image.jpg 202 - Nick kissing Juliette.png 202 - Nick stopping Juliette's memory loss.png 208-promo4.jpg 209-Nick.png 209 - promo7.jpg 209 - promo6.jpg 209 - promo2.jpg Friedenreden.png th.jpg